


Catching Up

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [8]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Yamato and Taichi Just Chilling





	Catching Up

Declaimer: I don’s own Digimon

At Yamato's home

Yamato and Taichi are spending time together. Yamato plays his guitar while Taichi reads his comics which is secretly hidding a yaoi Doujinshi of Yama and him. Yamato looks up.

Yamato: Taichi spell me

Taichi: Why

Yamato: Just do it

Taichi: M-E everyone knows th...

Yamato: You forgot the d.

Taichi: What? There's no d in me

Yamato: There will be soon.

Taichi's only warning before Yamato picked him up and dragged him off to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also found on my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
